Body shaken
by Linneagb
Summary: What happened during Lux's childhood won't ever leave her alone will it? Now she's had a seizure due to the stroke she had and is in the hospital. At least Eric is there with her and her parents are on their way *Written for seizure awareness*


**August the tenth will be four years since I found out I have Epilepsy. I already started one multi- chapter story for Epilepsy awareness. But I wanted to write a oneshot too. And here we go. **

**This is set during Lux's college time and she and Eric are together- if you can't live with that then don't read this story. **

The hard hospital- bed I laid on didn't exactly make the aching in my bones and my muscles and my everything hurt any less.

But no matter what I had to admit it would have been a whole lot worse if Eric hadn't been next to me, tenderly stroking my hair it would have been a whole lot worse.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked softly, almost whispering. "I could leave before your parents get he…"

He hadn't finished the sentence when I felt myself shaking again. I didn't start shaking like I must have the last time and it didn't hurt. It only lasted for a half second at the most but I flinched and… and… and…

I tensed up and held my breath. One part of me wanted to get up and panic.

"Hey, hey, hey." Eric had noticed too almost before I had, stroke my hair once again and took my hand with his other. "It's okay. I'll get us some…" He looked up and on all the nurses and family members who rushed by. "Hey! Nurse… can you help us?"

"We'll be right with you…" The nurse hurried past us and disappeared, Eric sighed and sat back down and laid his hand back on my head.

"I'm sure they have a lot to do. They'll be with us if… if… if it gets worse."

I couldn't imagine what Eric had been the last hour though. We had been in the cafeteria, taking our trays and going to the tables. As usual discussing about who should or should not have paid…

I couldn't remember what happened after that.

At least not until waking up on the floor, Eric holding mt head from the hard, concrete floor and people standing everywhere all around. And then Eric telling me there was an ambulance on its way and nausea so strong it was pure willpower that kept me from throwing up until it eased quickly all at once.

But I still had that feeling… And I was pretty sure I'd throw up if I let it go…

"Don't go." I half whispered, half whimpered. "Please don't go."

"I won't." He said softly and stroke my hair tenderly still. "I won't do anything you don't want me to…"

Eric was interrupted when my parents came rushing through the hallway, I followed where I heard dad's voice from but couldn't bear to lift my hand from the bunk when I saw them both stop in their tracks and looked from me, to Eric and then back to me.

At last dad was the first one to speak.

"You!"

Eric pushed his lips together and removed his hand from my head. At last he had the facial expression of a four-year-old getting caught with their hand in a cookie jar when he turned his head to my parents.

"Hey!"

His moves were slow when he stood up and I felt the tension in between him and my dad. My mum didn't exactly love Eric neither but dad was of course something else.

Maybe it could have been better if I had told my parents at the moment I had started seeing Eric as more than a teacher on campus…

Either way…

"Dad!" Both Eric and dad flinched and turned to look at me when I almost shouted. "Please! Okay? So we've been seeing each other- yes, dating. But we're older now, he's not my teacher and no matter what you want to believe we're not doing anything illegal…" My head pounded worse than ever and I just wanted to collapse down on the bed again- or even rather, have a pillow and a soft bed. "…But please…" I was whimpering at this point. "Not now!"

Dad and Eric looked back to each other. I couldn't help but to give a whimper- I just loved these two so much and I didn't want to see them like this…

"I'll…" Eric hesitated about what to say or do. "…I'll go to the cafeteria and see if I can find something to eat. Yeah, we were just going when… you know… Lux? Do you want anything?"

My head hurt too much for me to be able to shake my head. And the last piece of my current voice had been spent. But somehow Eric must have been able to just read my mind, because I heard him over all other noises of the ER hallway and then him leaing just before his hand in my hair had been replaced my dad's.

It took me a few seconds of silence to say he least. But I just had to say it and sitting up forcedly I stayed for a second before I leaned towards dad.

And there was a slight risk I drooled on his shirt…

"I'm never going to get away from it, am I?" I questioned angrily, forgetting whom I was talking to. "No matter what, my past and my childhood will find a way to catch up with me. And for every time I think it's cool and life's good something even worse happens next."

I had to make a pause, opening my eyes slightly I could see mum looking down sadly and suddenly I felt bad.

"I don't blame you." Mum didn't answer. "what Valerie and Trey did to me was nothing you would have ever wished for me. And… And… And I know you had a reason."

Mum still didn't look happy- but she looked as if we could talk more about it when my head wasn't feeling like it was exploding.

Or maybe not when a nurse and a doctor came around and the doctor started talking.

"We'll keep you here for observation tonight, and in a couple of months or so you'll have to come back for an EEG. But if you had a stroke when you were younger it's very likely that that's what caused the seizure. And that doesn't mean you'll ever have a seizure again…" The nurse patted my leg. "Try not to worry and live your life and then we'll just see where the future brings us… I'll go to the ward and make sure you will get a softer bed to lie on."

The doctor hurried away as soon as he had finished his last word. The nurse on the other hand checked my temperature.

"It's… If it's okay with you. I know I'm not a minor. But maybe if I'd say I'd like one of my parents to stay with me tonight…"

"Well, I'm fifty plus." The nurse smiled comfortingly at me. "And I'd like if one of my parents stayed with me if I was in hospital." I looked from mum to dad and back again. "I don't want to force you but you should probably decide on one of your parents…" I sighed. "Try and get some sleep dear. It'll make you feel better."

Right now it didn't feel like anything would make me feel better.

"It's okay Lux." Dad stroke my back while I sobbed into his shirt, I was just so tired and I couldn't fight them. "It will be okay." I felt him pressing his lips carefully towards my head. "It will be okay."

I just wanted to say that it wouldn't be okay if I could turn back time and make sure not to grow up in foster care…

But I didn't want to, for one it wasn't fair on my parents. For second, I could hardly breathe- let alone talk. And for third I heard Eric's voice as he came back and laid a chocolate bar of my favorite kind in my hand.

"You don't have to eat it now… But they always make me think of you…"

I couldn't hear what he said when he started talking to mum. I leaned heavier than ever on my dad.

"Do you want to lie down?"

"No… Please."

It was like I could hear dad smile worriedly.

"You really like him. Do you?"

I nodded, once again leaning into dad's embrace, softer than the banister around the bed.

"And he's not your teacher. Right? Because that would be illegal."

I shook my head carefully. He was a teacher on campus but he never had and would unlikely be the one to teach me and my homeroom.

"I have to go now." I only barely opened my eyes when Eric leaned back towards me and for just a second I felt his lips lightly on mine. "I hope you'll feel better soon. Try not to worry."

It was probably good I couldn't open my eyes enough to glare at him. Not worrying was easy for him to say! His head wasn't pounding as if it was about to explode.

I heard voices but was too tired to understand what they were saying. The only thing I could think of doing and manage was to clutch the chocolate bar Eric had bought in my palm, and kept so when I felt dad lifting me up and carrying me.

I wouldn't have minded staying like that forever, after all this time it really did feel as if dad could take away all evil there was in the world when he held me like this.

"No."

I barely whimpered when dad had laid me down but only half conscious and barely being able to open my eyes I could see him reaching for a pillow and putting it on his lap before I laid down. And I had to admit this position was nicer than half sitting on a hard bunk.

I guess this was the newest part of what was coming from something in my childhood. As if the abduction, problems at school and court wasn't enough…

I could have cried if I wasn't already drifting off to sleep. At least sleep was the moment where none of what had happened in my life wasn't bothering me…

**As you saw this fic is set after the seizure and not during the seizure itself. I thought it would be an interesting take on it. And I hope you liked it. **

**I get it if you think Lux is acting needy. But believe me, after a seizure... I don't remember much but I do remember whimpering about that I didn't want an ambulance and I never whimper like that…**

**Random fact (I always leave things like this at the end of a chapter.)**

Here's first aid if someone has a seizure

-Tell people to go away and don't stand and stare, don't film, don't shoot pictures. All of these will make the person feel een worse than they do by the seizure itself.

-Talk comfortingly to them.

-Make sure the person doesn't hurt themselves (move away furniture, loosen ties and zippers on buttons on shirt, take off glasses…)

-Take time, if it lasts more than three minutes- call for an ambulance.

-Once the seizure has stopped put them on their side so they don't choke if they throw up

DON'T HOLD THEM DOWN. AND DO NOT NOT NOT PUT SOMETHING IN THEIR MOUTH.


End file.
